Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers is an upcoming Family Guy/Pokémon/New Line Cinema crossover to be created by Hiatt Grey. And the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Plot Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee continue their journey to Mordor to destroy the One Ring by throwing it into Mount Doom. They are attacked in the night by Gollum, former owner of the Ring, but they capture him. Sympathising with Gollum for their shared burden, Frodo asks Gollum to lead them safely to Mordor, despite Sam’s objections. Meanwhile, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli pursue the Uruk-hai who kidnapped their friends Merry and Pippin. The Uruk-hai are slaughtered by the Rohirrim army of Rohan, but the two Hobbits escape into Fangorn Forest where they meet the Ent Treebeard. Aragorn’s group later meet the Rohirrim who have been banished by their king Théoden, who is manipulated by Saruman’s servant Grima Wormtongue. Tracking the Hobbits in Fangorn, Aragorn’s group encounter a resurrected Gandalf who perished in Moria, but was revived to help save Middle Earth. Gollum leads Frodo and Sam through the Dead Marshes whilst evading the Nazgûl. They reach the Black Gate to Mordor but Gollum stops them, saying it's too risky and that there is another entrance, finding himself becoming loyal to Frodo for his kindness. The trio later are captured by the Rangers of Ithilien, led by Faramir, brother of the late Boromir. When Faramir discovers Frodo has the Ring, he intends on taking him to Gondor, capturing Gollum when Frodo exposes him. Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli travel to Rohan’s capital Edoras where Gandalf releases Théoden from Saruman’s power and Wormtongue is banished. Learning Saruman plans on wiping out Rohan with an army of Uruk-hai, Théoden decides to move his citizens to the protection of Helm's Deep, but Gandalf departs to find the Rohirrim led by Théoden's nephew Éomer. Aragorn strikes up a friendship with Théoden’s niece Éowyn who quickly falls in love with him. During a Warg attack, Aragorn falls off a cliff into a river, but is found by his horse and taken to Helm’s Deep. In Fangorn, Merry and Pippin attend an Ent council but learn Treebeard and the others will not participate in the war. They convince them otherwise when they show the destruction Saruman has unleashed on the forests around Isengard. The Ents storm Isengard and take Saruman captive. The Uruk-hai army arrive at Helm’s Deep, finding a makeshift army of peasants and Elves from Rivendell waiting for them. A great battle follows with Théoden losing hope until Aragorn convinces him to ride out and meet them. Gandalf and the Rohirrim arrive, turning the tide of the battle and destroying the Uruk-hai. Frodo, Sam, and Gollum are taken to the fallen Gondor city Osgiliath but they are attacked by the Nazgûl and Mordor army. Sam informs Faramir of how the Ring nearly drove Boromir mad, stunning Faramir. Frodo is nearly captured by the Nazgûl but Sam tackles him down a flight of stairs, saving him. After the attack ends, Faramir frees the trio and sends them on their way. Gollum, hurt by Frodo’s seeming betrayal, decides to reclaim the Ring by leading Frodo and Sam to a creature he refers to as “her”, leading them away towards Mordor. Trivia *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Toby, Applejack, Edward, Emily, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Stephen, Luke, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Sunset Shimmer, the Crystal Prep Girls, Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Vinny Griffin, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Mulan, Pocahontas, Esmeralda, Cinderella, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde guest star in this film. *Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, and The Dazzlings will work for Saruman in this film. *The storyline conclude in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Middle Earth Films Category:Films Dedicated to Christopher Lee